Neko Potter
by Domina abs Argentum
Summary: Nocny pojedynek i nieudane zaklęcie kończą się w wyjątkowo przyjemny sposób... Uwaga: one-shot (być może powstaną jakieś kolejne części), yaoi, non-canon.


(Betowały Lilian i Akari)

- Proszę, proszę, Potter! – Harry podskoczył słysząc za sobą kpiący głos. Pewnie po raz kolejny skarcił się w myślach za to, że zapomniał peleryny niewidki. Ale teraz było już za późno i musiał postarać się jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. A Malfoy mu nie odpuści. Harry odwrócił się w stronę stojącego za nim blondyna, od razu wyszarpując różdżkę z kieszeni.

- Expelliarmus! – krzyknął, ale Draco zdążył się uchylić. Natychmiast odpowiedział atakiem, który Potter odbił zaklęciem tarczy.

Zaklęcia śmigały we wszystkich kierunkach, siejąc spustoszenie w zaniedbanej sali, do której wpadli umykając przed wzajemnymi atakami. Większość kolorowych promieni nie dosięgała jednak celu – mieli w kilku miejscach poszarpane i przepalone szaty, blondyn miał przeciętą wargę, a brunet podbite oko. Brak efektów tylko zaostrzał walkę. Mimo, że coraz bardziej zdyszani, nie zamierzali się poddać…

Draco zaczął wypowiadać kolejne z serii paskudnych zaklęć, które wyszperał w rodzinnej bibliotece w wakacje, kiedy w jego kierunku pomknęło kolejne przekleństwo Pottera. Zwinął się w powietrzu unikając czaru, ale jednocześnie potknął się o rozwalone krzesło leżące na ziemi. Inkantacja jego zaklęcia zakończyła się niezidentyfikowanym dźwiękiem, kiedy starał się utrzymać równowagę. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że pomimo niedokończonego zaklęcia z końca różdżki wystrzelił srebrzysty promień, mknąc prosto w kierunku bruneta.

Draco przerażony patrzył jak czar uderza w zaskoczonego chłopaka, rozbłyskując tysiącem iskier. Harry krzyknął przestraszony i odrzucony wybuchem przetoczył się przez blat stojącego za nim biurka, spadając po drugiej stronie. Teraz zza mebla słychać było tylko pojedyncze jęki.

- Potter? – Malfoy niepewnie ruszył w jego kierunku. Jeśli coś mu się stało… Już w pierwszej klasie ostrzegali ich przed źle wypowiedzianymi zaklęciami, a jeśli zrobił coś temu debilowi… Mógł wylecieć ze szkoły za skrzywdzenie innego ucznia, a co dopiero za Złotego Chłopca! – Żyjesz?

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie blat biurka chwyciła blada dłoń, a już po chwili wynurzył się zza niego cały brunet. Ale nie wyglądał tak jak wcześniej. Zdecydowanie nie.

Pierwsze co się dało zauważyć, to para zielonych oczu, zdezorientowanych i wypełnionych nienaturalnie powiększonymi źrenicami, błyszczących w przeraźliwie bladej twarzy. Chłopak był wyraźnie ogłuszony zaklęciem. Jednak to nie oczy przykuły uwagę Draco. Zapatrzył się w parę szpiczastych, pokrytych czarnym futerkiem uszu, wystających spomiędzy rozczochranych kosmyków. Przełknął głośno ślinę, na co uszy poruszyły się i nastawiły w jego kierunku. Zaraz za nimi podążyło przerażone zielone spojrzenie.

Blondyn dopiero teraz zorientował się co się dzieje z Potterem. Jego przyspieszony oddech coraz bardziej się załamywał, kiedy wpatrując się w twarz Malfoya sięgnął rękami do góry, chwytając w dłonie kocie uszka. W jego spojrzeniu oprócz oszołomienia zaczęła malować się panika. Niemal dusząc się z przerażenia odwrócił się, podwijając tył szkolnej szaty. Blondyn patrzył na niego nie wiedząc co robić.

Wyrobiony w quiddtchu refleks bardzo mu się w tym momencie przydał, bo widok czarnego nastroszonego ogona był zbyt dużym obciążeniem dla Gryfona i Harry najzwyczajniej w świecie zemdlał. Draco ledwo go złapał, jednocześnie dziwiąc się temu jaki jest lekki. Dźwignął go do góry, od razu ruszając pustym korytarzem.

Uznał, że na razie musi schować gdzieś Pottera, a potem pomyśli co dalej zrobić. Bo przecież nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć, że dorobił Wybrańcowi kocie dodatki!

Siedział na fotelu w swojej prywatnej sypialni i tępo wpatrywał się w drobnego bruneta leżącego na łóżku. Przyniósł go do swojego pokoju i zdjął z niego wierzchnią szatę i tenisówki. Po raz pierwszy miał okazję dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć i uznał, że Harry jest naprawdę uroczy. Drobnej budowy, przeraźliwie chudy wzbudzał uczucia nie pasujące do wyniosłego i zimnego Malfoya. Draco czuł, że chęć opiekowania się tym chłopakiem i chronienia go jest niewłaściwa, a mimo to była silniejsza niż rozsądek. Zagapił się na ciemne, dziewczęco gęste rzęsy rzucające cień na policzek. Bez okularów, które musiał zgubić przelatując przez biurko wyglądał jeszcze ładniej…

Ciche mruknięcie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Nie wymyślił najmniejszego sposobu poradzenia sobie z tą sytuacją, a Potter właśnie zaczynał się budzić. Poruszył uszami i lekko się skrzywił, a czarny ogon owinął się nieświadomie wokół jego nóg. Przekręcił się na bok i zamarł marszcząc brwi. Potarł policzkiem o pościel i pociągnął kilka razy nosem. Przez chwilę było widać jak się zastanawia, nie mogąc zorientować się gdzie jest, a jego ciało napięło się nerwowo. Po chwili szybciej niż jakikolwiek człowiek, zerwał się na równe nogi z przestraszonym piskiem. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się dookoła.

Draco nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać, ale na wszelki wypadek wstał z fotela. Zdążył w ostatniej chwili, bo Harry, kiedy tylko zrozumiał gdzie się znajduje biegiem rzucił się w stronę drzwi.

Przemknął koło niego tak szybko, że Draco zdążył złapać dopiero za koniec czarnego, puszystego ogonka wywołując pełne bólu miauknięcie. Harry odwrócił się błyskawicznie i sycząc jak rozwścieczony kot zamachnął otwartą dłonią. Malfoy wrzasnął czując palący ból, kiedy z czterech podłużnych rozcięć na jego policzku popłynęła krew, ale go nie puścił. Potter najwidoczniej miał nie tylko uszy i ogon…

Brunet stał nieruchomo w miejscu i patrzył na niego rozszerzonymi źrenicami, najwidoczniej sam zaskoczony tym co się stało. Draco wykorzystał tę chwilę nieuwagi łapiąc go i przyciągając mocno do siebie. Nie mógł pozwolić mu uciec.

Przez chwilę szarpali się walcząc o dominację, a ciszę przerywało jedynie wściekłe prychanie. Harry był zdeterminowany się uwolnić, ale dużo niższy i drobniejszy nie dał rady wyrwać się z uścisku Malfoya. W końcu, wyczerpany, uspokoił się, opierając czoło na ramieniu blondyna. Drżał lekko z wysiłku, zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli. Jego oddech muskał odsłoniętą szyję Draco.

Blondyn powoli, ostrożnie poruszył ręką, przesuwając dłonią po napiętych plecach, zatrzymując ją na karku. Delikatnie zacisnął dłoń, masując sztywny kark. Czubek czarnego ucha załaskotał go w szczękę, a szczupłe ciało zawibrowało od cichego mruczenia.

Czując, że brunet powoli się rozluźnia, cofnął się ciągnąc go za sobą. Usiadł na łóżku z ciągle mruczącym Potterem na kolanach. Przesunął rękę wyżej, pieszcząc czarne uszka. Harry zamruczał głośniej i zaczął delikatnie ocierać się o niego całym ciałem. Jego uszka sterczały sztywno, oczy miał zmrużone z przyjemności, a ogon owinął się ciasno wokół talii Malfoya.

Draco czuł, jak jego męskość zaczyna reagować na miarowe ocieranie się szczupłego ciała o jego krocze. Zagryzł rozbitą podczas bójki wargę, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać wymykającego się spomiędzy warg jęku, który zwrócił uwagę Harry'ego.

Potter popatrzył na niego uważnie, przeraźliwie zielonymi oczami, nadal mrucząc. Delikatnie zmarszczył nosek, po czym przysunął twarz do pociętego pazurami policzka Draco, węsząc delikatnie. Nie do końca świadomie, wysunął różowy języczek i lekko szorstkim końcem zaczął lizać skaleczenia. Malfoy sapnął zaskoczony – czuł gorąco wypełniające jego podbrzusze i motylki szalejące w żołądku, reagujące na subtelną pieszczotę kociego języczka. Nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje.

- Harry… dlaczego to robisz…

- Sam nie wiem… - powiedział cicho i skupił spojrzenie na jego ustach. – Drrrraco… - przez mruczenie przeciągnął rozkosznie jego imię, tuż przed tym, jak liznął krótko jego przeciętą wargę. Westchnął zadowolony i zamykając oczy zaczął lizać i skubać jego usta.

W tym momencie Draco przestał zastanawiać się nad jakimikolwiek konsekwencjami tego co robili. Jego umysł wyłączył się, liczyła się tylko rozkosz zmieszana z odrobiną bólu, kiedy brunet maltretował jego opuchnięte usta, szorstkość języka zmieszana z miękkością i słodyczą jego warg, oraz coraz mocniej napierający na materiał spodni członek, wciąż drażniony niespokojnymi poruszeniami Harry'ego. Zajęczał, łapiąc go za tył głowy i wdzierając się językiem do aksamitnego wnętrza ust Pottera. Brunet odpowiedział na pocałunek z równym zapałem, oplatając jego kark dłońmi.

Malfoy złapał go w pasie i przekręcił się w bok, kładąc go na pościeli. Jedną dłonią pieścił jego krocze, podczas gdy druga już rozpinała guziki koszuli. Harry wił się pod nim, jęcząc i pomiaukując z przyjemności. Teraz żaden z nich nie potrafił już się zatrzymać.

Draco przeciągnął się w ciepłej, ciągle pachnącej seksem pościeli. Wyciągnął rękę, szukając rozgrzanego snem ciała kochanka, ale łóżko było puste. Niezadowolony założył znalezione koło poduszki bokserki i zaczął niespokojnie rozglądać się po pokoju w nagłym przypływie paniki. Czyżby uciekł…?

Już miał rzucić się w stronę drzwi i szukać Pottera nie wiadomo gdzie, kiedy zauważył szczupłą postać siedzącą na podłodze. Zamarł przypatrując się chłopakowi.

Harry siedział po turecku na dywanie, wpatrując się w oparte o fotel lustro, które musiał przynieść z łazienki. Miał na sobie tylko zielony podkoszulek ślizgona, zdecydowanie na niego za duży. Czarne uszy drgały od czasu do czasu, a koniec leżącego na podłodze ogona poruszał się nieustannie, cicho stukając o dywan.

- Harry…? – spytał niepewnie Malfoy, ale odpowiedziało mu tylko ciche prychnięcie. Spróbował ponownie. – Co robisz?

- Myślę – padła lakoniczna odpowiedź i w tym momencie wszystkie kocie dodatki zniknęły. Siedzący na podłodze Potter wyglądał teraz jak zwykły nastolatek.

- Co? – zaskoczony zmianą Draco nawet nie starał się zrozumieć dziwnej odpowiedzi. Patrzył dalej na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc.

- Zastanawiam się, co powinienem z tobą zrobić? – odwrócił się, patrząc na niego zagniewany. Jego źrenice nadal były pionowe, jak u kota.

- Czemu ze mną? – wiedział, ze nie popisuje się elokwencją, ale cała wpojona mu przez rodziców etykieta, nie przewidywała rozmowy z wkurzonym kochankiem, którego dzień wcześniej prawie zamieniło się w kota. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie nic więcej.

- Um. Z tobą –potwierdził brunet i wstał zaplatając ręce na piersi. - Na razie rozważam zabicie cię za to, że walnąłeś mnie jakimś kulawym zaklęciem, dorabiającym kocie uszy, a w dodatku potem mnie wykorzystałeś! – teraz już krzyczał, a jego policzki pokryły krwiste rumieńce. – I jeszcze pytasz, czemu z tobą! – odwrócił się zadzierając nos i patrząc na przeciwległą ścianę. – A z drugiej strony - Jego głos stał się bardziej mruczący, a spod koszulki znów wysunął się puszysty ogonek. - Mógłbym uznać, że ekspresowe stanie się animagiem i polepszenie wzroku, mogą zrekompensować te drobne niedogodności.

- Zaraz, zaraz… stałeś się animagiem?!

- No! – miauknął radośnie, odwracając się i już po chwili w stronę Draco pędził w długich susach nieduży, czarny kotek z błyszczącymi zielonymi oczami. Zwierzątko szybko wskoczyło na materac, układając się wygodnie na poduszce.

Blondyn popatrzył na niego wciąż zaskoczony i powoli wyciągnął rękę. Kocurek przymknął tylko ślepka i nadstawił łepek, domagając się pieszczoty. Zachwycony Draco wsłuchiwał się w zadowolone mruczenie, głaszcząc kota. Przesunął dłonią po całym jego grzbiecie, a kot wyprężył się z przyjemności wyginając się w łuk i mrucząc jeszcze głośniej. Powtórzył ten ruch.

Już po chwili na pościeli zamiast małego futrzaka leżał wijący się z przyjemności nastolatek, a smukłe dłonie Draco pewnie zakradały się pod zieloną koszulkę, coraz śmielej pieszcząc pobudzonego kochanka. Bokserki nagle stały się za ciasne i niewygodne.

- Znowu to rrrobiiiiisz… - zajęczał Harry, a jego biodra niekontrolowanie szarpnęły się w stronę blondyna.

- Aha… - wymruczał z ustami tuż przy jego szyi. Potter odchylił głowę i zajęczał głośniej, czując wilgotne wargi przesuwające się na obojczyk. – Muszę przekonać cię, Kotku, że plusów jest znacznie więcej i wcale nie musisz mnie zabijać…

- Drrrraco… ahh… ja… ja...

- Wiem – uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując oplatające go w pasie szczupłe nogi i jednym ruchem ściągając z Harry'ego podkoszulek.


End file.
